nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuji Hoshigaki
'Character First Name:' Yuji 'Character Last Name:' Hoshigaki 'IMVU Username:' ImpureTendencies 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 01/03/187 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian '' 'Height: 5'1 '''Weight: 96lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yuji loves to test out people he meets due to his agressive nature. Be it Genin rank or Jounin. This trait can leave people with the wrong impressions of him, though he is very perceptive in battle. Which allows him to react to any potential danger he is aware of. His intelligence isn't great but that doesn't stop him from being tactical. Despite his apperance or aggressive nature he can deduce his opponents technique down to the basic, if he has the knowledge of that said technique. But he prefers to learn, hands on. Which basically means he'd find out through battles. '' ''Due to his aperance and behavoir, he feels he doesn't belong anywhere. Which is his motivation to train and grow stronger to someday leave to be able to protect himself, instead of depending on others. But that doesn't mean he doesn't depend on others, it's just he doesn't like to get close to others. Even if they're on the same squad or in the same village. This is because ever since he was little, the people whom he cared for, betrayed him. Thus, making him into the person he is today. But being so young, he is easily influenced by those who he see are powerful. So depending on the person, they could work his mind away from the path he has set for himself now. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hoshigaki Clan The clan originally hails from the land of water; they are known for their shark-like features and are very skilled in tajijutsu, as well known for their strength,speed and Water jutsu's. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Water -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu And Stamina 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''